The subject matter disclosed herein relates to compressed gas fuel systems, and, more particularly, to temperature control in compressed gas fuel systems.
Turbine engines extract energy from a flow of fluid and convert the energy into useful work. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gas turbine engines that combust gas fuels, such as syngas or natural gas, to generate energy. The gas fuel is compressed in a gas fuel compressor prior to combustion in the gas turbine engine. Compression of the gas fuel generates heat, which may be removed in a cooler prior to combustion. However, existing compressed gas handling systems may be unable to meet a degree of superheat requirement for the gas turbine engine. In addition, existing systems may be costly and contribute to reduced efficiency of the gas turbine engine.